Returning
by attackattackluv
Summary: oneshot  Edward decides leaveing was a bad idea so he comes back, find out what he and bella do.


**Summary: Edward decides leaving Bella was the worst thing he could have ever done, so he goes back. Find out what him and Bella do his first few days back (oneshot) **

**Edward's POV**

I hadn't hunted in weeks; I knew my eyes were pitch black. Hell I hadn't moved in weeks, I had been sitting in the corner of some human's attic in Spain for weeks. I couldn't find any energy to move, I felt like my mind and body were still back in Forks with Bella who had hopefully moved on by now. I jumped as I heard the door opening, for the first time in weeks I moved as I flew out the window into the dark streets of Spain. I just walked through the streets looking at all the houses, at one house I saw a young couple watching pretending to watch some movie since the girl's parents were upstairs. It reminded me of when Bella and I would lie on the small bed in her room at night while Charlie slept. Damn it I was trying not to think of her. I caught the scent of a tiger nearby and took off towards it.

After drinking the tiger dry, I headed back to my hiding place but when I got there Rosalie and Emmett were standing outside the house.

"Edward come on man, come back home we all miss you. Hell even Rosie does."

"Leave me alone, I want to be left alone." And with that I took off towards the forest again. I heard them following closely behind me, I must have been becoming slower from not hunting since soon Emmett had me tackled. I tried to fight him off but I was too weak from not hunting enough. Emmett flipped me over my shoulder and started running.

Soon I flipped down on a couch and saw my whole family looking down at me. I jumped up and into a corner growling at them all.

"Edward son, please calm down we want to help you." Carlisle soothed

"And I said I wanted to be left alone, not taken and brought back"

I saw Alice staring at me with a sad look on her face, Jasper had his arms around her. I couldn't take it watching my whole family be so sad, so I jumped out the window and started running. I didn't hear anyone behind me knowing they were to surprised to follow. I knew what I had to do.

Within hours I was back in the U.S. by 3 am I was in Nevada, it would only take about and hour longer and I would be there.

Then I was there, in front of me was that familiar white house. I could hear her breathing, her sheets ruffling as she tossed and turned. I knew if I was in there she wouldn't be tossing and turning like that, but I wasn't in I had left her, broken her heart, made her cry. Then as the wind blew I smelt what had made me a monster before, I could smell her. Bella.

As I climbed up the side of the house like I did all those times before, but as I got to her window I stopped as I heard a growl below me. I looked down to see five pairs of eyes looking up at me, so I jumped down from the window and saw five huge wolves around me.

"_I thought you'd left_" I automatically recognized the voice as Jacob Black's, great he was one of the werewolves.

"I did but I came back."

"_why"_

"Because I love Bella and I came to get her back."

"_why so you can leave her again"_

"I'm staying for good this time, if she'll even take me back."

"_You need to leave now."_

"This is technically my land so actually you need to leave." They all looked at each other and took off into the woods.

After they were gone I started climbing the side of the house again, this time when I got to the window I opened it and jumped in her room.

I stayed in her room until she was about to wake up then disappeared out the window. I hunted then just started running through the forest. As I ran past the high school I heard a noise, people were talking like crazy. Sort of like my family's first day there, and when I saw what the commotion was I couldn't have been angrier. There in the middle of the parking lot was Emmett's huge jeep with my family headed into the school. What were they doing here, I told them to stay away but they just wouldn't listen.

After school started I got in Emmett's jeep and stayed there until school was over. As I saw my family coming towards the jeep I hopped in the trunk. Once they were all in the car and started driving I touched one of their shoulders, it was Jasper.

"What the hell are you doing in the trunk."

"Why are you guys back in Forks?"

By now we were back at the house and Emmett was opening the trunk.

"well we knew that you were back here so we came to" Emmett said

"So are you goanna go visit Bella" Alice asked bouncing in place

"I don't know yet"

"Well if you do let us know" and then they were inside

I knew they were right; I had to go see her. She would be curious since she saw my family at school. So I started running towards her house. The second I was there I saw Charlie was already there, so I would have to wait until he went to sleep.

I didn't have to wait long for him to fall asleep. The second he was in his room and snoring, I charged up the house and into her room. She was in the shower so I decided to surprise her.

I was laying on her bed when she came in, she didn't even see me just threw her bag on the floor and got on her computer. I quietly got up to stand behind her, she was emailing someone; it was Alice. Slowly I rested my hands on her shoulders, she shot up from the desk automatically ready to scream but I put my hand over her mouth and looked into her eyes. It only took her a second for her to throw her arms around my neck and put her lips to mine. I kissed her back sweetly, when she pulled away she kept her arms around me and buried her head in my chest. I rested my head on hers. After a few minutes she yawned against my chest, s the rocking chair,so I picked her up and laid her down on her bed. I went to sit on the rocking chair but she grabbed my shirt and pulled me back down next to her. The second I was next to her, she snuggled into me and all I could do was hold her as close as possible.

The next day was a Saturday and Charlie worked all day so I had Bella all to myself or so I thought. Once Bella woke up she went and showered while I went downstairs and made her breakfast. She came downstairs and wrapped her arms around my waist, kissing my chest.

"you know in about 2 minutes your breakfast is going to burn if you don't let me go"

With that she reached her around and turned off the stove. Well that wasn't what I had in mind, but before I knew I had done it I had her on the couch, in my lap kissing her. When she pulled away to breath, I just moved to kiss her neck. It didn't take her long to pull my face back to hers. We could have done that for hours, but it was ruined when there was a knock at the door. Bella got up to get it and I stretched out on the couch hoping she would get rid of whoever it was and come back to me but I wasn't that lucky. She came back in scowling followed by my very happy looking pixie of a sister, I pulled her into my arms and kissed her forehead.

"Alice what do you want?" I asked irritated

"Well I kind of need a shopping partner."

NO Bella and I shouted at the same time. The second Alice heard that she started whining, so I got up picked her up and put her in her car. She glared at me as she drove off, the second she turned the street corner I was back inside with Bella. When I got in there I didn't see Bella but then I heard her walking around upstairs so I flew up and saw her looking through her closet. I went up behind her and asked what she looking for. She jumped when she realized I was behind her, she also looked kind of mad.

"Don't scare me like that Edward"

"Sorry love"

"If it wouldn't break my hand I'd probably hit you"

"Sure you would."

"so love what do you want to do today Love"

"I don't know, whatever I guess"

"Well I think I know what we could do, but it's a surprise"

"But I hate surprises"

So we went and got my car and headed out for her surprise. It took about a half an hour in the car till we reached our destination. As we got out I could tell she was starting to put together were exactly we were going. I picked her up and cradled her against my chest, and then I started running. When I stopped running she looked around at the meadow. She just stared and after about a minute I set her down and pulled her into a hug.

We spent the whole afternoon there just talking about the last month and a half. I asked her about the werewolves, and she told me all she knew about them.

I knew after that afternoon with her I could never leave her again, and I knew what I had to do.

**They you go, I was thinking I might make a sequel where Edward proposes. But if you want me to write the sequel REVIEW**

**Cheeselover1**


End file.
